Unexpected
by K-lin J
Summary: Isabella and Edward Mason are business geniuses. They own and run the multimillion dollar empire Swanson Corp., and to top it all off they are only twentyfour. Though they seem to have the dream life situations arise to challenge there lives, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephenie Meyer's interesting characters.

* * *

"Tiffany the business deal must be complete by Monday I don't care if every employee I have has to work 24/7 just make sure its complete. If the Liswell deal is not successful your position may change drastically. Is that understood?" 

"Yes Mrs. Mason its j..just t..that we've been working so hard, and people are tired."

"I don't care Tiffany order coffee, caffeine pills whatever just make sure that the deal is successfully completed. Goodbye only call if someone dies or needs to be fired."

Finally I'm home. My shoulders slumped as I pressed my head against the steering wheel getting ready for the sight I am to see inside.

I never dreamt that I would be a self-made millionaire by the age of twenty-four, let alone a wife and mother. My husband Edward and I met in high school at first we despised each other because of simple jealousy. Because of our intelligence we were often paired together, and despite our competitive nature became close friends.

As we challenged each other scholastically we began to fall in love. We worked in our spare time on a competitive business plan, we named our small company Swanson Corp.( **AN** Swan, Mason). Our parents did not want us to begin a business at such an age believing that we should go to college and try to act like normal kids. They even went so far as to forbid us to see each other . They were fools; we left home within the week and drove to Vegas; to be married. After our fast wedding we began our lives.

Edward's grandfather recognized our determination and gave us enough money as a gift to begin our business. By eighteen our business was a well recognized name.

We worked nonstop until less than two years ago personally supervising our business and employees. I never regretted marrying so young; especially now.

Squaring my shoulders I slowly got out of the car wand walked into my home. I smiled when I saw my little guy. His bronze head bent over concentrating on a toy.

"Hey, little man you want to go see daddy."

He looked up at me with my brown eyes and stuck his hand up to be held. Our son Timothy A. Mason was born two years ago, Edward and I had felt that we were ready to face the challenges of parenthood so at twenty-two I gave birth to our perfect little boy. The nanny Hailey walked in carrying our little surprise. Edward and I didn't think of one little consequence when Tim was a few months old so a few days after Tim's first birthday I gave birth to our daughter Samantha M. Mason. She has my curly brown hair and her fathers emerald green eyes. I carefully took her my little angel from Hailey and took my children to visit there father.

Edward smiled as we walked in the door sitting up with the nurses help.

"Bella let me see them while you talk to the doctor." my wonderful husband pleaded. I smiled as I placed Tim on the bed and put Sam (short for Samantha) in her fathers arms I kissed him lightly on the lips before responding.

"If you drop her your in big trouble Eddie boy." he laughed lightly as I left the room.

"Dr. Wilson how's he doing?"

"Mrs. Mason there is nothing more I can do. His cancer is simply to aggressive."

I stared at this man; a specialist in his field with hard eyes.

"How much longer does he have?"

"A month at the most. I am truly sorry Mrs. Mason I wish that there were more for me to do ."

"You are dismissed. Dr. Wilson go home."

As the useless man walked away I again squared my shoulders and headed back into my husbands room with a smile on my face. Within an hour of talking and playing with his children Edward wearied and I sent for the nanny.

"Bella darling I'm tired I believe I will take a nap before dinner."

"Of course Edward, sleep well. I love you."

"You already know how much I love you Bella."

I kissed my husband again before I left him to rest. As soon as the door shut behind me I ran to my car. I sped out of our drive as I sobbed. Edward was dying there is nothing more I can do for him. I paid little attention where I was headed or how fast I was driving. My thoughts were irrational as I sped down the deserted highway tears pouring from my eyes, and my car flew crazily off the road.

"Is she alive?"

Who were these people.

"Alice help me get her out of this mess."

…………….

"surely there is something you can do for her Carl…….."

"……change he….."

"are you su………"

The pain erupted everywhere like nothing I have ever felt before.

…fire…

..Fire…

FIRE

-------------

"Carlisle, do you know who this is?!"

"I believe her ID said Isabella Mason."

"Yes Carlisle as in THE Isabella Mason co-founder and owner of Swanson Corp. one of the richest entrepreneurs in the world. Do you know what you've done?! She has a husband, and children!"

"Rosalie she was dieing surely you understand."

"Of course I do Carlisle; but will she? When you tell her she can never see her family again will she ever forgive you?"

"I couldn't't just let her die, I had to do something."

"Well I suppose that its too late to do anything about it now, do you want me to stay with her?"

"I would appreciate it Rosalie I have to go to work today."

"How much longer does she have?"

"She should be done by…."

I must be very ill to be hearing this conversation it makes absolutely no sense. I don't think I know any Rosalie's or Carlisle's who are these people. Oh god the pains back…

-------

Suddenly after an eternity of pain it simply stopped. I cautiously opened my eyes to see six strangers standing over me with curious eyes.

One of the blonde's the oldest male stepped foreword.

"Hello Isabella my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

He introduced each one starting with his wife Esme and Ending with the pixie like girl Alice.

"Isabella what do you remember?"

"I was driving, I..I was upset, and then the pain. What happened to me? Where am I?"

"Isabell…"

"Please call me Bella."

"Bella the pain that you have experienced is that of becoming a vampire."

"Prove it."

"As you wish."

Carlisle pick up a bronze statue form an end table and smashed it into dust. As my eyes widened in shock Alice ran out of the room and back within a second carrying a mirror. I looked into the mirror in wonder for the person staring back at me was not the reflection I was used to seeing. Her Curly brown hair is very similar to my own; but her eyes reflected blood and her face though familiar was severely altered.

"So I'm a vampire."

"Yes we found I found you dying and couldn't't save you by any natural means." I stared at this man in horror as he described his family's life style. Then as he came to the end of his speech I felt as though I could cry.

"What about my family, can I see my children again?"

"I'm sorry Bella it would put them in to much danger; your blood lust could get the better of you and you would kill them."

"What do they think happened to me."

"Nothing, we wanted to wait until your transformation was complete to see how we should handle the situation. Usually we would fake your death."

"Can you change anyone?"

"Yes, but I have only changed the few who have no hope for survival any other way."

"Could you change my husband?"

"Do you really want him to suffer through the pain you have just experienced?, and What about your children?"

"The reason I was out driving in the state that you found is because I was just told by Dr. Wilson; my husbands doctor that there is no more hope."

"What is wrong with your husband Bella?"

"When I was three months pregnant with our daughter he was diagnosed with an extremely rare type of cancer. He now has less than a month left on this earth. My children will be left alone whether my husband is changed or not."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to talk to him about it; this is his life. But even if he is not changed I have a full time nanny for the children, and can move my office into my home so that I will not endanger any innocent persons life. No one needs to know that I'm any different."

"Alice will this work?"

The pixie like girl closed her eyes for a moment as if pondering the future.

* * *

Please Review, if people are interested in this storyline please Review I want at least ten for me to continue. If you like this story read my others. Again **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I only need one more review if people want me to continue my story, and if you enjoy this story please read my others.

So Much has changed

Silver Eyes

Warm arms support me

Clarabelle

Savage Vegetarian

Thank you: K-lin J.


End file.
